Una muy feliz navidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga, Michelle, además de un fluffly Grelliam navideño. Para alegrar el humor en estas fiestas. Grell está cansada de la navidad y su absurda felicidad de siempre, hasta que llega su caballero de armadura negra, para salvarla y hacerle cambiar de parecer.


Bueno, mañana es el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas y como siempre lo celebro, regalándole alguna cosita. Como está fuera del país, trato de escribirle algo que de alguna manera le haga feliz. Espero que les guste y les dejo todo mi amor y mi cariño.

¡Felices fiestas!

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría, excepto la idea. Los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso y al manga Kuroshitsuji. Fan fic sin fines de lucro, escrito por mera diversión y a manera de regalo para una gran amiga.

* * *

 _Feliz navidad_

Otra vez esa miserable época del año.

Disfrutaba inmensamente del rojo en las calles Londinenses, pero realmente detestaba su significado. Prefería reportarse enferma, que tener que enfrentarse a lo mismo cada año

Esa asquerosa y momentánea felicidad. Incluso en el despacho no se salvaba de tener que vivirlo en carne propia. Todos esos regalos, yendo y viniendo entre los escritorios, pero jamás habría uno para ella. Todos esos jóvenes Shinigami, bebiendo y apostando ser capaces de acercarse para engañarla y poder levantar su vestido durante la misma tonta fiesta de siempre, para comprobar si de verdad era una mujer o no. Y los más veteranos, para comprobar si finalmente había enloquecido lo suficiente como para operarse y convertirse en lo que tanto pregonaba.

De vez en cuando recibía invitaciones a citas falsas o regalos que al leer las tarjetas, estaban destinados a alguien más.

Al menos William no se quedaba lo suficiente como para verle ser el hazme reír. No podría soportarlo.

Estaba tan cansada de ser inmortal. Sin importar cuántas veces clavara un cuchillo en su piel. Sin importar cuánto sangrara.

 _Jamás moriría._

Contrajo sus piernas hasta que tocaran su pecho y se abrazó a sí misma, admirando la poca nieve cayendo a través de su ventana.

Por supuesto que era una mujer fuerte, pero hasta ella tenía derecho a sentir un poco de tristeza.

 _¿Acaso no?_

* * *

— ¡Sutcliff! — la voz de William T. Spears, retumbó en el despacho, pero nadie atendió al llamado. El Shinigami esperó los elegantes cinco minutos, antes de empujar la puerta de su oficina violentamente y tras acomodarse las gafas, comenzó su recorrido a través de los cubículos, solo para encontrar a Ronald Knox, charlando cómodamente con una de las secretarias, prácticamente apoyado sobre el mostrador de esta y por supuesto que con el uniforme fuera de lo reglamentario. Con la corbata desecha y la camisa mal abotonada.

 _Honestamente._

— Ronald Knox. — el joven Shinigami brincó en su lugar y de un momento a otro, tras una pequeña caricia al rostro de la joven frente a él, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y con su mano intentando peinar sus desordenados cabellos.

— ¡Sempai! — estaba tan cansado de las horas extra que juraba por el creador, que no tenía interés en saber lo que hacía, pues de seguro iba a terminar con aún más trabajo del que ya tenía. _Navidad._ A pesar de que el número de muertes descendía significativamente, muchos humanos sin familia o amistades con quiénes celebrar las festividades, terminaban en bares de mala muerte, ebrios y congelados a la interperie.

 _Bueno... no solamente aquellos humanos sin familia. También otro tipo de **humanos.**_

 _Pobres, niños._

Una terrible época como para celebrar. William jamás lo comprendería.

— Simplemente ignoraré lo que sucede, pues todavía hay muchas almas que colectar y muy poco personal por las fiestas.— compuso sus gafas ante la mencionada festividad, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro. — Así que iré directamente al grano. ¿Dónde, por el creador mismo, está Sutcliff en estos momentos?

Ronald suspiró por un momento, aliviado de que su jefe no estuviese allí para asignarle horas de trabajo extra y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, para pensar al respecto.

— No estoy seguro, pero creo que Sutcliff sempai se fue a casa temprano. Dijo que no nos molestáramos en preguntar por él.

— ¿Alguna razón de peso...? — volvió a suspirar, componiendo sus gafas y sin poder creer que Grell Sutcliff lo hiciera de nuevo. Más trabajo extra. — ¿Como para decidir ausentarse temprano, en la época más ocupada del año? Con tan poco personal, no podremos terminar a tiempo. _Y esas estúpidas fiestas..._

— Hmm, no estoy seguro Spears sempai. Quizá se deba a la fiesta de navidad que organiza el despacho, todos los años.

— Pero Sutcliff ama las fiestas. Una magnífica oportunidad para que luzca uno de sus ridículos vestidos y ese excesivo maquillaje que insiste en ponerse. — William suprimió un escalofrío, pero Ronald simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

— Usted nunca se queda el suficiente tiempo como para darse cuenta. Todos los años, las apuestas son mayores. Se trata de humillar a Sutcliff sempai, de todas las formas posibles. Muchos en el despacho disfrutan hacerlo e incluso convencen a los nuevos estudiantes, de intentarlo. Ella podría decírselo. — dijo el joven, girándose para observar a la secretaria con la que había estado coqueteando antes de la interrupción. Asintió con cierta vergüenza, ante la fría mirada del supervisor sobre ella.

 _Rayos._

— ¡Pero si Sutcliff se humilla a sí mismo, con el hecho de caminar simplemente! ¿Por qué le importaría tanto? Yo me preocuparía mejor por mi cuello o mis huesos, si llega a empuñar esa ilegal guadaña en mi contra.

— No lo sé, Spears sempai, pero supongo que incluso Sutcliff sempai tiene su límite.

 _Maldición._

Podía imaginárselo. Seguramente estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas en su apartamento, comiendo cuanto chocolate pudiera encontrar y jurando vengarse, empuñando su guadaña y admirándose en sus cincuenta espejos, preguntándose qué había de mal con él y el por qué nadie podía entender que era una mujer.

Preguntándose la razón por la que no podía recibir amor como el resto.

De seguro que era realmente deprimente de ver.

 _Tonterías._

 _Los sentimentalismos eran inecesarios en un trabajo como ese. De seguro también hablaban a sus espaldas y ni siquiera le preocupaba lo que pudieran decir._

 _Pero... Sutcliff no era como él._

 _Grell Sutcliff era una bomba de tiempo, a punto de estallar._

 _Quizá lo mejor era asegurarse de que no fuera así._

 _¡Maldición! Ya sentía su cuerpo tensarse ante la idea. Si entraba una vez a ese apartamento, tenía la impresión de que jamás saldría con vida._

 _Y eso que ya estaba muerto._

— ¿Sempai?

— Honestamente... — dio otro suspiro y tras acomodar sus gafas, finalmente pudo tomar una decisión al respecto. — Será mejor que me asegure de que no esté haciendo alguna idiotez. Cuando Sutcliff _"sufre"_ , todos sufrimos con él. Especialmente yo. Además, estamos faltos de personal.

— De acuerdo, sempai. ¡Envíele mis saludos! ¿De acuerdo?

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder y de camino a la salida, lo pensó mejor, dándose la vuelta para exclamar a lo lejos.

— ¡Y ni te atrevas a marcharte, pues tendrás recolecciones de último minuto!

Al salir, aún entre la poca nieve que continuaba cayendo, pudo escuchar el quejido de Ronald Knox y no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera en su época, había visto Shinigamis tan flojos.

El camino por supuesto que estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve y con los dientes apretados a causa del frío, maldijo interiormente por el hecho de ser siempre él, quien tuviera que cuidar de Sutcliff. Mientras la humanidad descansaba, él se encargaba que ese maníaco excéntrico, no se saliera de sus cabales y acabara con la vida de algún inocente que se atravesara en su camino.

¿Por qué su castigo, tenía que ser doble? Ya era suficiente con el hecho de tener que vivir eternamente, a la espera de la redención, colectando almas humanas.

— _Honestamente..._

Pero un suave y agudo _"¡meep!"_ , finalmente le distrajo de sus pensamientos fatalistas y en cuanto se detuvo por unos segundos, para levantar el cuello de su camisa, ante una intensa brisa que cruzó de repente. Detestaba tener que alterar el uso de su uniforme, pero era eso o morir congelado.

Era un gato. Se paseaba entre sus piernas, supuso que intentando obtener un poco de calor. No se veía famélico, así que supuso que tal vez se había escapado o perdido. Tenía unos enormes ojos aunque uno de ellos era azul y el otro, gris.

Largo y de apariencia esponjosa, aunque su cola era un poco corta y muy peluda. A pesar de la nieve que tenía encima, pudo distinguir un color naranja en su pelaje, con un extraño patrón blanco en su espalda.

No dejaba de maullar y a pesar de ser un total desconocido, no parecía asustado o a la defensiva. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia en cuanto se inclinó para levantarlo y admirarlo mejor.

Encontró el mismo patrón blanco en su vientre.

— ¿Completamente solo, eh gato? — dijo a la nada y lo único que recibió en respuesta fue otro pequeño maullido, preguntándose por qué diantres estaba hablando con un gato callejero.

Simplemente podía dejarlo allí y marcharse, aunque estaba seguro de que le seguiría bien de cerca, a no ser que brincara entre los tejados.

Algo en el animal, tenía singularidad. Jamás había sentido afecto por alguna cosa, pero por alguna razón prefería no dejarlo a su suerte y sin más, acunó al animal entre sus brazos, finalmente brincando entre tejados para acortar el tiempo.

 _Ya estaba bastante frío. Sin duda habría muerto congelado._

 _Parecía nutrirse con su calor, a pesar de que estaba muerto y literalmente no podía desprender tanto como un ser humano cualquiera._

 _Aunque incluso para la misma parca, aquel frío era extrañamente insoportable._

Finalmente arrivó a su destino y tras suspirar un par de veces y comprometerse a llamar a la puerta del excéntrico pelirrojo, encontró el valor para dar un suave golpe con su puño y esperar lo más pacientemente posible, consciente de que su saco ronroneaba y no dejaba de mover su cola por todas partes, provocándole cosquillas en la nariz.

— ¡Sutcliff!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que tuvo que golpear con mayor energía. Comenzaban a entumecérsele los dedos y estaba cansado de esperar en medio de la nada, con la nieve cayendo sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Honestamente, Sutcliff!

 _¿Y si quizá ya no estaba en casa y con su absurda motosierra, destripando a algún humano que no estuviera en la lista?_

No tenía otra opción más que entrar de todos modos, a pesar de que la idea de violar la privacidad de alguien no era de su predilección.

Realmente no quería trabajar horas extra.

Blandió su guadaña, alertando un poco al gato dentro de su saco, para forzar la puerta con sus tijeras, que muy pronto se abrió sin chistar.

La gran cantidad de rojo en aquel salón, golpeó su cansada vista sin contemplación de ningún tipo.

Manteles, cortinas, servilletas. Bueno, qué diantres esperaba ver.

 _¿Verde?_

Se abrió paso con mucho cuidado, colocando su guadaña bajo el pomo de la puerta, trancando el mecanismo y protegiendo el interior de cualquier intruso que quisiese probar suerte en un cálido hogar para variar.

Le ahorraría trabajo, pero ni siquiera él podía permitírselo. Si estaba en la lista, se quedaba en la lista.

Caminó con cierta indecesión hacia el salón, aunque de inmediato el gato brincó fuera de su saco y como si se sintiera en casa, recorriendo las habitaciones como si nada y finalmente perdiéndose dentro de una de ellas.

Si el gato le pertenecía a Sutcliff, jamás podría escuchar el resto de la historia.

Tal vez solamente, algo como: _"¡Oh querido! ¡El salvador de todos los gatos de la humanidad!_

Suspiró y decidió que quizá, lo mejor era dar un rápido vistazo, antes de que Sutcliff realmente regresara a casa y decidiera cortarlo en pedazos por irrumpir en el hogar de _"una dama"._

Bueno, solo por si acaso mantenía alguna otra ilegalidad escondida. Ahora que estaba en el interior, sentía una extraña curiosidad que pensó haber dejado atrás, en su cuerpo humano.

Finalmente alcanzó al gato, sin tomar mucho en cuenta la decoración a sus alrededores. A pesar del disgustante rojo en el salón, el resto del apartamento era mucho más sobrio de lo que habría imaginado jamás. Como si Grell Sutcliff hubiese vomitado parte de su personalidad en el salón de visitas y contemplara el resto del lugar, como algo totalmente diferente.

 _¿Problemas de bipolaridad? ¿La lucha entre su masculinidad biológica y su interior femenino?_

¿Qué importancia tenía, de todos modos?

Agradeció que el interior estuviese tan cálido como las oficinas, pues estaba cansado del frío invierno. El gato parecía haberse instalado muy bien, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama y cerca de un delgado cuerpo, completamente dormido con sus piernas muy juntas en su pecho y su rostro apoyado en los cristales de una ventana junto a la cama, rodeado en sábanas blancas que también se sorprendió que no fuesen tan rojas como la misma sangre.

Y también el hecho de que solo hubiese un espejo.

El único rojo era el tapizado en la pared, con motivos victorianos. Y por supuesto que una absurda cantidad de listones y cintas. Maquillaje, tacones y marcos con fotos que ni siquiera quería mirar.

El rostro de ese asqueroso demonio. Prefería distraerse con algunas de esas fotografías en las que Sutcliff aparecía muy sonriente y Ronald con la misma expresión que él tendría, realizando todo el trabajo por él.

Por supuesto que también tenía fotos suyas. ¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto?

 _Rayos._

Al menos Sutcliff dormía y a pesar de que aquel camisón apenas si le cubría (pues sus largas y desnudas piernas sobresalían de la pintura), pudo respirar finalmente y contentarse de no tener más trabajo del que ya tenía.

 _Contentarse o cualquier emoción que se le pareciera._

Finalmente podía marcharse. Pero y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por llevarse al gato en silencio, éste no parecía dispuesto a acompañarlo.

Temía por la seguridad del pobre animal, si Sutcliff decidía sacrificarlo en pro de su felicidad.

El Shinigami pelirrojo se movió por un momento y William temió no poder marcharse lo suficientemente rápido, como para no ser descubierto. Sin embargo solo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y continuó tan dormido como antes.

Respiraba, así que no estaba profundamente dormido. Debía tener cuidado.

Se percató de un par de lagrimas que de pronto recorrieron sus mejillas y tan pronto como el Shinigami, inconscientemente intentó limpiar sus mejillas, pudo notar que sus brazos tenían cortaduras. Unas más profundas que otras.

 _¿Acaso veía bien? ¿Sutcliff con depresión?_

 _Pero ese no era su problema. Su único problema era el asegurarse que no estuviera causando **problemas** , en cambio. Las dificultades emocionales no estaban adjuntas en su contrato y si lo estuvieran, tampoco sabría cómo lidiar con ellos._

Aunque el gato que había recogido, no parecía pensar lo mismo. Muy pronto dio un pequeño brinco sobre Sutcliff, tomándolo por sorpresa, al prácticamente estamparle la cola en el rostro y comenzar a lamer sus heridas.

— ¡Ah! — no pudo evitarlo y se dijo que jamás olvidaría la expresión de terror que momentáneamente cruzó el rostro del Shinigami pelirrojo, ante el intruso. El gato se libró de caer al suelo, dando un muy estilizado brinco y regresando a la cama, para hacerse un ovillo junto a él. — ¡Pero qué demonios!

El gato en la cama, maulló un par de veces y antes de que sus ojos finalmente lo miraran, se posaron rápidamente sobre él.

— ¡Will! — probablemente soñaba tras tanto llorar o intentar la ruleta rusa sobre sus brazos, pero un William T. Spears, con una apariencia muy real, se encontraba de pie en medio de su habitación. — ¿Qué...? ¡Oh no! — exclamó, intentando cubrirse inútilmente. — ¡Seas un sueño o no, no me encuentro lo suficientemente presentable como para que te atrevas siquiera a mirarme! ¡No tengo maquillaje y tampoco estoy vestida! ¡Y éstas terribles bolsas bajo los ojos! ¡Y...! No, no importa.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso no pensaba saltar sobre él y comprobar si era real o no? Ya comenzaba a preocuparle la estabilidad mental del Shinigami.

— ¿Quisieras simplemente volver al mundo de sueños o alucinaciones del que saliste y llevarte a este animal? No estoy segura de por qué estoy alucinando con gatos, pero supongo que serán mi última opción de compañía en un futuro.

— Mucho me temo, honestamente, que ni el gato ni yo, somos una alucinación. — compuso sus gafas al decirlo, pues no tenía otra opción.

 _Pudo haber pasado como alucinación, pero entonces jamás podría devolver a Sutcliff a su trabajo._

— Por supuesto que lo eres. Ni en sueños, William vendría a verme. Estoy tan cansada de la navidad. Todos celebrando y riendo, a expensas de mí.

— Sutcliff, por el creador, ya basta de sentir pena por ti mismo. Tienes la tolerancia más pequeña que conozco. Al mero insulto, ya sostienes tu guadaña en la garganta del agresor.

— Pero también tengo mis límites. ¿¡O es que tampoco tengo el derecho de sentirme triste por una vez en toda mi existencia!?

— _¿Triste? ¿No crees que quizá exageras un poco?_

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse, en cuanto una de sus almohadas dio de lleno con él y finalmente, el Shinigami pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos, asustando un poco al felino sobre la cama, que con un fuerte y audible maullido, brincó hasta los pies de su salvador. — ¡William!

— Finalmente...

— ¡Oh por la muerte! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Y... — se ruborizó de pies a cabeza, tomando una de las almohadas y utilizándole para cubrirse mejor. — Por supuesto. De seguro vienes a arrastrame a esa estúpida fiesta, para burlarte de mí también o tal vez para que trabaje horas extra. — suspiró pesadamente, apartando la mirada y volviendo a contemplar el paisaje nevado a través de su ventana. — Creí haber dejado dicho con Ronald, que no volvería al trabajo.

— Pues claramente recibí el mensaje o no estaría aquí. — dejó escapar otro suspiro, componiendo sus gafas y negando con la cabeza. — Sobre la fiesta...

— ¿Y acaso te importa? Siempre te marchas temprano y jamás te das cuenta de nada. — su rostro compuso un puchero. — Como si realmente fuese a marcar la diferencia. Seguramente lo disfrutarías como el resto.

— ¿Y por qué demonios sigues asistiendo?

— _No lo sé..._ — una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios, apenas si mostrando sus afilados dientes como tiburón. — ¿Esperando que alguna vez cambie? ¿Quizá esperando verte por escasos segundos, antes de que también me ignores por completo y te marches?

— _Pero siempre lo hago de todos modos..._ — no tenía intención de decirlo, pero siempre la verdad le brotaba sola de la boca e ignoraba lo hiriente que podía resultar para el resto.

— Exacto. — fue una respuesta camuflajeada por su rostro apoyado entre sus brazos, admirando el cielo nocturno. El gato que hasta ahora había olvidado que se encontraba en la habitación, brincó nuevamente sobre la cama y se acercó hasta el Shinigami pelirrojo, como si le perdonara el susto anterior, dando vueltas a su alrededor y acariciándole con la cola. Casi como si supiera lo que sucedía.

No pudo evitarlo y dispuso una de sus manos sobre su suave pelaje, acariciándolo desde la cabeza y hasta la cola.

— _Ya deberías estar acostumbrado entonces._

— Pero no significa que deje de doler, William.

Presentía que esa conversación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, si no hacía algo drástico. De todos modos, a pesar de que no lo comprendía con exactitud, era navidad y supuso que un acto de bondad, como los humanos lo llamaban, no iba a hacerle daño.

— Grell... — el Shinigami alzó un poco la cabeza al escuchar su nombre por primera vez en los labios de su superior, luego de tantos años de solo ser Sutcliff, pero ni siquiera se movió más de eso y continuó con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo cubierto de largo cabello rojo. Regirstró el peso de William T. Spears en la cama, así como el felino que muy pronto se hizo un ovillo, muy a gusto, sobre las piernas de su salvador, pero aún así ni siquiera se movió.

 _Extrañaba esos viejos días de academia._

 _Añoraba oírle decir: "Grell- San"._

— Solo vete, William. No te entretengas más con mis absurdas óperas, como las consideras. Creo que puedo manejármelas sola. Pero gracias de todos modos, supongo.

Antes de hablar, Sutcliff continuó.

— Y puedes dejar al gato si quieres. Supongo que te siguió a casa. Se puede quedar. No me pagan mucho como para una vida de lujos, pero nos cuidaremos bien.

 _Debía estar loco o tratarse del famoso espíritu navideño, del que tanto hablaban los humanos._

Pero dispuso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo y la acarició tan suavemente como pudo. A pesar de su autoproclamación como mujer y de todos los productos femeninos que seguramente utilizaba, no esperaba que su cabello fuese tan suave y fragante.

No era el aroma de algún champú o crema. Más bien parecía ser una escencia natural.

— Soy tu supervisor y por ahora te ordeno que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

— Da igual. Di lo que quieras.

— _Lo siento._

— ¿Qué cosa? No tienes por qué, no eres tú quien se burla de mí en cada fiesta.

— Pero yo represento al despacho.

— Claro. Y es tu obligación disculparte. ¡Eso sí que me ha hecho sentir mejor! Qué afortunada.

 _Bueno, sí. Quizá no era lo mejor para decir, pero era nuevo en ese asunto de los sentimientos._

— Lo que quiero es... al menos disculparme por mi cuenta.

Finalmente apartó su mano ante el movimiento del Shinigami pelirrojo, acomodándose para mirarlo, aunque todavía con su cabeza apoyada sobre los cristales.

— He sido especialmente duro contigo, durante éstas fechas. A pesar de que no repara el hecho de que te hayan humillado por tanto tiempo, creo que al menos podemos empezar con una disculpa de mi parte.

— No lo estás diciendo en serio. Solamente quieres que me calme y regrese al maldito trabajo, para que no tengas que trabajar horas extra.

— ¡Si eso quisiera, ¿crees que estaría sentado a un lado de ti?! ¡Honestamente, Sutcliff, siempre me acechas en la oficina, ¿y crees que estaría sentado tan cerca de ti, sabiendo que podrías tomar ventaja en cualquier momento?!

— Jamás lo comprenderías. Jamás lograrás comprender lo que se siente ser una mujer en un cuerpo equivocado y que el mundo no deje de recordártelo amargamente.

No. Supuso que jamás lo comprendería, así como tampoco los sentimentalismos. Sutcliff tenía un punto a favor y realmente se encontraba perdido y sin saber qué decir.

— Pero has hecho un gran esfuerzo, querido. De verdad que sí. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que venir a verme e intentar solucionarlo por ti mismo. Después de todo, no tienes la culpa. Al menos tú no juegas con mis sentimientos, dándome falsas esperanzas. Creo que debería agradecerte por eso.

No podía mentir. Durante mucho tiempo le había costado comprender al Shinigami pelirrojo y por mucho de ese tiempo, había intentado evadirlo tanto como fuese posible. Pero a pesar de todo, no ignoraba el hecho de que tras todo ese drama y esas indecentes palabras que estaba obligado a escuchar a diario, en realidad encontraba a un hombre o tal vez mujer, atractivo o atractiva.

No en el mero sentido de la palabra, pero Grell Sutcliff tenía algo que le diferenciaba de los demás. No era tan común como él.

Tenía su propio encanto.

Y quizá se trataba de ese mismo tonto espíritu de la navidad, pero en aquel momento y mientras su nariz se encontraba tan roja como esa tonta historia que cantaban los niños, _"Rudolph el reno"_ , podía ligeramente ver su lado femenino y en verdad apreciarlo.

Sus brillantes uñas rojas como la misma sangre. Su largo cabello tan rojo como el más valioso de los rubíes en el mercado. Y esa pálida piel como porcelana, ofreciendo un gran contraste.

 _¿Acaso estaba por contraer un virus o algo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?_

Pero sí.

— Ven conmigo.

— Ya te dije que no volveré a la oficina. Y no me importa cuántas veces me golpees con tu estúpida guadaña. Hazlo si quieres, como ves ya me adelanté.

Oh sí, lo había olvidado.

Sin preguntar siquiera, tomó ambos brazos entre sus manos y a pesar del rubor en el rostro del Shinigami pelirrojo, admiró las cortadas, ajustándose las gafas por un momento.

— Necesitaré limpiarlas y curarlas, si quiero que vengas conmigo ésta noche.

— ¿¡Qué parte de _"no iré contigo"_ , fue la que no entendiste!? — exclamó el pelirrojo, intentando apartar sus brazos, pero William le sostenía con tal fuerza que le era imposible no hacerlo sin que sus dedos rasguñaran sus sensibles heridas.

— No iremos de vuelta al trabajo. — eso dijo el Shinigami supervisor, a pesar de no haber levantado su mirada de las cortadas. — _Es navidad._ Además detesto esa estúpida fiesta.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa que sea navidad, William T. Spears?

— ¡Por el creador, Sutcliff! Simplemente ponte en pie y arréglate, para que podamos irnos.

Grell suspiró pesadamente, mirándolo tan desafiante como pudo, a pesar de que el rostro de William se mantenía impasible. Tras un par de largos minutos, finalmente no tuvo otra opción más que ceder a su petición.

— De acuerdo. ¡Pero si se trata de otra humillación o si te pagaron para hacerlo...!

— ¡Honestamente! ¡Como si yo...!

Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, pues el Shinigami pelirrojo se había levantado y liberado de su agarre, en un momento de descuido, caminando con paso firme hasta el baño y encerrándose finalmente.

Tenía la ligera impresión de que demoraría otra eternidad en él o tal vez no saldría nunca, pero al menos había hecho el intento.

Y el felino parecía de acuerdo, finalmente abandonando su regazo y brincando fuera de la cama, para detenerse a pocos centímetros de la puerta.

Honestamente, ¿cuál era el problema de ese gato? ¿Cómo no había salido espantado al ver los puntiguados dientes de la parca?

— _Parece que te agradamos más de la cuenta. Supongo que estarás acostumbrado al maltrato humano y al mero momento en el que te demuestran cariño, te sientes a gusto._ — se cruzó de brazos, mientras admiraba al animal en el suelo. — _Creo que tú y él, tendrán muchas cosas en común._

Finalmente y tras lo que en verdad le pareció una eternidad, Grell Sutcliff emergió del baño y portando el mismo uniforme de siempre. A pesar de su expresión de tedio, se sorprendió al notar que William negaba con la cabeza.

— No saldremos hasta que uses el mejor de tus vestidos.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Solo quieres burlarte de mí! — Grell Sutcliff había comenzado a deshacer el lazo en su cuello. — ¡Pero no te daré el gusto, William T. Spears!

— ¡No seas idiota y cámbiate ahora mismo o me arrepentiré y me marcharé!

— ¡Como si realmente te importara un comino!

— ¡Cámbiate ahora mismo! ¡Y ponte todo el maquillaje que quieras!

Ni siquiera supo por qué demonios le hacía caso, pero estaba hablando de William T. Spears. Si ese hombre le pedía que saltara de un precipicio, estaba segura de que iba a terminar haciéndolo.

Aunque, por supuesto, sin dejar de murmurar improperios en su contra.

Y uno que otro cumplido.

— ¡Bien! ¡El mejor vestido que tengo y el mejor maquillaje! ¡También los mejores tacones e incluso até mi cabello con una de mis mejores cintas! ¿¡Contento!?

Parecía mentira, pero sí. Incluso el felino a sus pies, parecía ronronear en aprobación. A pesar de las múltiples capas en ese vestido rojo y negro, con las mangas descubiertas y el escote lo suficientemente adecuado como para alguien como Sutcliff, por un momento logró confundirlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

¿Estaba acaso, junto a un hombre o una mujer?

Siempre se marchaba temprano en la fiesta del despacho, así que jamás había notado todo el esfuerzo que el Shinigami pelirrojo, ponía en su apariencia.

Y sin perder más tiempo, William se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta detenerse frente a su contraparte, tomando sus brazos con una de sus manos y mucho cuidado.

— Supongo que tienes algodón o algo.

— Pues sí, pero nunca los utilizo para esto. Suelen curarse solas, así que para qué molestarse. Las maquillaré tan pronto se cierren.

Frunció un poco el ceño y no pudo evitar pensar en que podía tratarse de una rutina. De pronto sintió deseos de repartir tiempo extra en toda la oficina, solo por el simple hecho de atreverse a burlarse porque estuviera convencido de ser una mujer.

— No creo que sea buena idea, el exponerlas al frío. Aparte de tus guantes de trabajo, ¿no tienes algo más en tu guardarropa, Sutcliff?

— Por supuesto que sí, pero entonces no combinarían con el corte del vestido y...

Su mirada le dio a entender que eso no importaba y no tuvo otra opción que resoplar y liberarse de su agarre, aceptando.

— Está bien, está bien. — hurgó en su closet y finalmente encontró un par de guantes largos y negros, con encaje. — Bien, supongo que funcionará.

Finalmente contento con el resultado, William tomó su mano con la mayor de las delicadezas posibles, sin previo aviso y de camino a la salida.

— ¡Espera Will...! ¿Y ese gato?

— Era tu regalo de navidad, pero supongo que se desenvolvió solo. Incluso es tan singular como tú. Ya ves, tiene un ojo de distinto color. Creo que le agradas.

— ¡Qué dulce de tu parte, pensando en la soledad de una dama! Espero que sea macho, así podría llamarlo William.

— Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? Estará bien, estoy seguro. No creo que piense marcharse. — echó un último vistazo y el animal parecía estar a gusto, bajo las cobijas.

De haber sabido que caminarían, Grell Sutcliff no habría escogido aquellos tacones tan incómodos. Pero William no parecía darse cuenta de su dificultad para caminar en el pavimento húmedo y ligeramente cubierto de nieve.

— ¡Maldición! — Will se vio obligado a detenerse y darse la vuelta, al escuchar esa expresión tan poco femenina. Grell hacía un gran esfuerzo por caminar y de no ser porque se había detenido, habría resbalado y seguramente doblado su tobillo.

— ¿Por qué demonios insistes en usar esas cosas tan incómodas?

— Porque soy una dama y son las _cosas_ que una dama debe usar.

— Honestamente...

Ni en sueños hubiese imaginado que William T. Spears, se tomaría la molestia de cargarle entre sus brazos, mientras brincaban de tejado en tejado.

Poco a poco, la idea de que quizá intentaba burlarse de ella, se acallaba más y más con los hechos.

Finalmente pudo volver a ver Londres y sus luces. Will se había detenido, pero no se trataba de algún salón social o restaurante.

No.

 _Parecía una plaza, completamente iluminada con luces brillantes y típicas de navidad._

 _¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿Cuál era el punto?_

— ¿Dónde estamos, Will? — quizá se trataba de una broma en exteriores. Quizá todos los de la oficina se encontraban ocultos en alguna parte, esperando que el frío supervisor finalmente lo admitiera.

— Ha sufrido muchas reformas desde que estuvimos aquí y quizá no lo reconozcas. — su voz y pasos, hicieron eco en la fría y silenciosa piedra bajo sus pies. — Pero fue precisamente aquí, donde tuvimos nuestra... primera pelea.

Creyó que se desmayaría de la impresión, ruborizándose tanto como el color de su cabello. No podía creer que William hubiese decidido llevarla hasta allí y recordar algo en lo que detestaba pensar, tan solo para intentar hacerle sentir mejor.

 _Finalmente comprendía lo que los humanos amaban tanto de la navidad. Aunque fuese una cuestión de una sola noche._

 _Eso era lo de menos._

— ¡Oh, William! — el viejo Sutcliff estaba de vuelta, cuando prácticamente había brincado sobre él, en un muy apretado abrazo. De no haber sido por la fuente, seguramente habría caído de espaldas al suelo. — ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto por mí! ¡Y justo cuando creía que no podía sentirme peor!

— Creo que es el momento apropiado para decirlo. — resolvió el Shinigami supervisor, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón e intentando simular que trataba de calentarlas, a pesar de llevar guantes. — _Feliz navidad, Sutcliff._

— ¡Feliz navidad, querido! Quisiera que pudiésemos luchar como en los viejos tiempos, pero de haberlo sabido ni en sueños me habría puesto este hermoso vestido.

Esa era la idea. Mejor no darle ventajas.

En silencio tomó su mano y tras quitarse su abrigo negro para que pudiera sentarse en él, le condujo hasta la fuente circular.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es como un sueño! ¿Acaso me he quedado dormida, de tanto llorar?

— Podría comprobarlo por ti si quisieras.

— ¿Y que me golpees con tu guadaña? No gracias. No me maquillé para nada, querido.

Finalmente se sentó a su lado y sin previo aviso, Grell se acurrucó sobre sus piernas, contemplando el estrellado cielo sobre ella. Había dejado de nevar y podía mirar mejor.

— Muchas gracias por el regalo, querido. A pesar de que me encantaría que sucediera algo más entre nosotros, me conformaré con éste maravilloso momento. — cerró los ojos ante una de las manos de William, acariciando su cabeza con mucho cuidado. — Y también por el gato, claro. No me hará mal un poco de compañía. ¡El pobre seguramente piensa lo mismo!

No quería pensar en las aventuras que ese gato tendría que vivir, con su nuevo y singular dueño, pero supuso que era una coincidencia. Ambos, literalmente, habían corrido hacia él. Y a ambos parecía agradarle.

Estaban hechos tal para cuál, pues verdaderamente no era usual que se encontrara con el perfecto regalo en la calle.

Ni siquiera tenía pensado en regalar algo esa navidad, pero supuso que siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Incluso para la parca.

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
